Obey Me: -Fated- Her Amethyst Blaze Chapt 6: (The Path of A Demon is L
by XoKyungMeiOX
Summary: It’s been months since Kyung’s transformation, and her life isn’t getting any easier. As Lucifer tries to help her, she shuts him out even more convincing herself that her darling Lucey will never return.


It was late in the Devildom. I still had no desire to eat, or breathe or anything really. I couldn't help but find myself staring at the pendant Lucifer gave me. The more I stared at it the more angry I became. I tried to remove it, but the spell he placed on it made it hard to come off. I decided this would be another good time to practice my handling on dark matter, like when I have been training with Lord Diavolo. I relaxed my body. I closed my eyes and focused on the dark matter around me. When I felt it become a ball, I lightly wove it around the clasp of my necklace and focused my energy on making it melt. Since Lucifer was so powerful I wasn't sure if this was going to work. I stayed focused, and then I felt the clasp release from my neck. Holly shit I actually did it. The pendant fell from my neck onto my lap. I picked it up and stared at it

I had to accept he wasn't coming back to me. Tears started to form in my eyes again, I held the pendant in my palm and made another nucleus of dark matter, to disintegrate the pendant. I laid back on my pillow with my tears falling down my flushed cheeks, hoping I could go to sleep.

The night was quiet here in the Devildom, I sat alone in my private study going through my books to try and find some solution to figure out Kyung's situation and find out exactly what Lord Diavolo was hiding. Finally in one of my books I came across an item I can use to watch Kyung and see what is really going on. "The Soul Seeker." I said out loud, Perfect...this was a pendant that allowed you to put a tracer spell on it and be able to track the wearer wherever they are, even if it is between realms. I searched through the materials I had to create this item, and luckily I was able to do so. I had to find a specific place to put this so I had eyes on Mei at all times, just so I could have some insight and clue to what was going on. I decided to wait till morning when Kyung came down to the dinning hall to plant my soul seeker.

The crack of morning peeked through the Devildom. As I quietly peeked into the dining hall I saw that everyone was present, even Kyung. I quietly crept to her room to find the place to plant my Soul Seeker. Her door silently creaked open, I quickly entered and did a scan of the best place to put this item. Luckily I found her bag nearby and I decided to slip it in there so I can see at all times what is going on. I did it as quick as possible to make sure I went unnoticed, when I was finished, I quietly went back down to join my brothers and Kyung. "Kyung, this is really good you want to try some?" Belphegor asked, "Say ahh." He continued as he held out a spoon to feed Kyung. "Wow that is really good." I replied, I almost got sick, that was the first time I had eaten in awhile, I hadn't been eating for awhile, and most food made me want to get sick. I couldn't turn down Belphie though. He has been really sweet to me in these broken times for me. "Hey! No fair, I always feed Kyung! Why do YOU get to do it Belphie?" Asmodeus complained, "Shouldn't you have more pressing matters to worry about Asmo?" Belphegor replied, "You are so mean Belphie!" Asmodeus whined, I couldn't help crack a smile, to be honest I don't remember the last time I did. Before I knew it, class was going to be starting for me, I went back upstairs to grab my bag and my wallet so I could head over. Once I grabbed my stuff I made my way down the hall, and I heard a voice call out to me. "Kyung Dear!" The voice said, It was Asmo, that is a surprise normally he is gone before me. "This is a surprise Asmo, your normally gone before me." I said, "Kyung, you haven't paid attention to me in forever! Let's walk to class together." Asmodeus said, as he hugged Kyung tightly. I laughed slightly, Asmo is so cute in his own way. "Sure Asmo, come on." I said as I held out my hand for him to hold. "Yay! You have such soft skin Kyung and it's so beautiful." Asmodeus cheered,

Before I knew it, class was over again. Another day completed. It seemed like everyday was getting faster and faster. I sat there taking my time to get up from my seat. Normally my emotions don't have this much hold on me. Normally I am not suffocated by them like this.

Kyung should be done with class right about now, let's see if I can find anything out. I created my nucleus of dark matter to see where Kyung went. "She is still in the classroom?" I thought, I switched my view to see what was around her or if she was speaking to anyone. I couldn't see much other than that she was sketching something, but what?

I didn't want to go straight back to my dorm room. I decided to sit at my desk and sketch something really quick. I decided to draw me with a rope around my neck and Lucifer holding the opposite end in one hand, and my heart in the other, with a hole in my chest since he ripped my heart out. Why do you still linger so close to me Lucey? I just wish there was something that was coming up, so I could get the chance to dance with Lucifer again. We were such good partners when he took me out on our date, maybe he will remember if we dance together again. I continued my sketch, suddenly my D.D.D went off, it was a message from Diavolo. He put me and the other brothers in a group chat. Wonder what he wanted, I opened the message to see what it said. "Hey guys, sorry to message so suddenly, but could you all meet me in the council hall? I have something to discuss with all of you." "Ooh, are we in trouble?" Belphie said, "Whatever it is I ain't the one that did it!" Mammon said, "No, no none of you are in trouble I have something exciting to share with you." Something exciting? What the hell was Diavolo talking about now? Whatever, I didn't care. I angrily threw my sketch journal back in my bag, I didn't realize how hard I tossed it. And it caused my bag to fly off my desk. "Damnit, forgot I am hella strong." I sighed in anger. I walked over to the middle of the room to pick up everything that scattered all across the classroom. In the midst of me picking everything up, I noticed something shining that caught my attention. "Huh? What is that?" I thought, I walked over to the glimmering object and I reached under the teachers podium to see what it was, and when I pulled it out I couldn't believe what I saw. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I said loudly, It was another one of the pendant Lucifer gave me the first time. I destroyed the one he gave me! He had to just put this in my stuff. I held it in front of my face. "Do you really enjoy tormenting me fate? Am I fun to fuck with no lube at all?" I said out loud, tears began to run down my face, my emotion was high, I quickly created a dark matter nucleus and submerged the second pendant inside, and I wanted it to melt. I was trying to maintain a level head, but this was just pure torture. When I melted the pendant the liquid felt on the schools floor and instantly hardened. I left it there and quicken my pace in collecting my items so I could head off to the council room.

Damnit. She destroyed my other soul seeker, Kyung. Why won't you let me in to help you? I couldn't think about it too much, but lately I have found it attaching itself inside my mind more often than I would like. I had to find some way to talk to her to get to the bottom of this. I finished my tasks and made my way to the council hall hoping that Kyung got the message and would attend. When I got to the council hall each brother was present. Of course I didn't make eye contact with any of them. "Welcome all. Glad to see you could make it." Diavolo began, "Lord Diavolo, what is this about? It's not too often you have us all gather in the council hall so suddenly." Satan asked, "Ya, I have a facial that is soo calling my name so make it snappy!" Asmodeus said, "Asmo, don't speak out of tongue to Diavolo like that. He can take as much time as he needs." Lucifer replied, Asmo sighed in anger and folded his arms a crossed his chest angrily. "That's quite alright Lucifer, but I will get straight to the point since I know everyone is busy. So today marks the halfway point of the second year of the R.A.D program. Our first year went well and our second year is becoming better. So I talked with the other students and we decided to have a masquerade ball as celebration for such a accomplishment. All of you are free to not come, but I would appreciate it if you all were there since you are the student council and it would mean a lot to have your presents during the event. It will be held two weeks from now. So start making your necessary preparations." Diavolo said "To add to that, all of you WILL go. I am not giving you an option you are the student council and it is important you are at every school event." Lucifer said, "Ooh yay! I cannot wait, maybe I will meet my sexy prince in a mask and we will fall in love after our dance, and when he shows me his face we will kiss oh so passionately!" Asmodeus cheered, "Asmo, I think once he sees it's you he will be disappointed you're a guy, with that long hair of yours." Satan said, "So mean Satan! You don't know that, maybe he has always wanted to kiss a handsome demon like myself who could blame them." He replied. I shook my head and tried to hide my smile. I miss talking with them. I really should, but Lucifer has my heart literally squeezed and is in control. "Will there be snacks. Ooh preferably those poison apples you like to hide Lucifer!" Beelzebub said, "Yes Beel we will have poison apples just for you." Diavolo said, "Yay! Mmmm apples." Beelzebub replied, Poison Apple? Oh right I have always wanted to try one. I wonder if it's sour or sweet. "Alright, thank you brothers. That's really all I wanted to say to you all. You are dismissed." Diavolo replied. I watched all of my brothers trail out of the council hall and Kyung falling behind. She looked so broken, here goes nothing. I started to walk out behind her. "Hey Kyung!" Lucifer said, Oh know not again. Please Lucifer don't do this now. Stay calm Mei. "Hey Lucifer." I replied sadly, I had to approach carefully what I wanted to say to her first. And what was the best way to word it so she will talk to me. "How is everything going? Any trouble with any tasks lately." I asked politely. He was trying to make small talk with me. I wanted to talk to him just like I used to, instead I just blurted out about the pendant. "Why did you place that pendant in my bag Lucifer? Please…..stop hurting me so much, my heart cannot take it anymore." I said as tears tried to form in my eyes. Damnit, well so much for opening up gently. "Kyung, forgive me, I am very concerned about you, I see you literally deteriorating, and I want to help, but how can I help you if you won't tell me what is going on? I only placed that pendant in there so I had eyes on you to see what was going on with you. You talk as if I have done something to displease you, and if I have you won't tell me what it is." Lucifer continued. Please stop Lucifer. I want to tell you and talk to you about everything like I used to, but I can't. "You really have no idea? I think that is what hurts the most if that you have no idea even after all of this, you still really don't know?" I replied, "Do I know what Mei? Please tell me I would like to know." He replied, I shook my head, "Never mind, I have to go meet Belphie, I'll be taking my leave." I said, I slung my bag over my shoulder and began to walk away. I couldn't let her walk away like that. I reached my hand out and pulled her back, into my chest for a embrace. "Kyung…..please don't leave yet just talk to me. I beg of you." Lucifer said, Damnit, I started to cry again. As much crying as I have done, I am surprised that I still can. I don't want to let go, but it's not the same as he used to hug me. "Lucifer please…. don't do this." I begged, "Kyung I can't stand here and watch you destroy yourself for unknown reasons. If you have an issue, let me give you my strength to try and solve it." He replied, This hurt more than it should. It should have felt good, but I still couldn't.

I pushed away gently. And started to walk away. I find myself to keep walking away a lot here lately. There has to be a way for you to come back to me Lucey, there has to. I sighed In defeat as I watched her walk away from me. I got her to talk a little bit, not really explain, but at least she spoke to me. I find myself wanting to keep chasing after her. I find myself not wanting to give up. In the depths of my tortured soul I feel as if I am the only one who can bring her back from this cycle she is in. I will try and talk with her at the ball. That was the perfect time while we were dancing to talk.

Not a lot went on those next two weeks. Finally when the day of the Ball came on is when I noticed things seemed to be a bit heated. Lucifer had still been trying to make conversation and watch me. I should just let it happen, but my heart didn't allow it to. I didn't have class today, and since I have been here I haven't spent much of my Grimm really at all which isn't a bad thing I'd say. I decided to take a trip down memory lane. It wasn't beneficial to me at all, but I couldn't help it. The upcoming ball reminded me of the date Lucey took me on. I brought out my sketches I drew from a few months ago and I found the one I drew after I got home from our date. Why did I do this to myself? Seeing it just made me cry. My eyes filled with tears and they started to drip on the page. Suddenly I heard one of the brothers call out to me. "Oh Kyung dear! Would you come here really quick!" Asmodeus said, It was Asmo, go figure. But his sweet and adorable voice made me smile. I really haven't been able to do that lately. I sat my picture down and headed out my room, Asmo's room was down the hall so I didn't have to go far.

I sat alone in my study staring into the fire I had lit. Thinking about everything that has happened these past two weeks. The words of Lord Diavolo still burned inside my mind. Kyung's outburst of tears still replayed in my head. All of this was becoming a burden. Or was it that it was starting to take its toll on me? Kyung…..I hope you will do me the honor of dancing with me tonight. We only danced once and that was your first year at RAD. I wonder who she was going to have as her escort at the engagement tonight? It dawned on me, I will go and ask her if I can escort her. So I can give her the honor of going with me. She should still be in her room, maybe if she isn't I will find any other clues while I am in there. I got up from my chair and made my destination towards her room.

I knocked on Asmo's door, just in case he was naked or something. It wouldn't be a bad sight, but I would rather not see that. "Asmo? It's me. Is it safe to come in?" I asked hesitantly, Suddenly he opened the door and greeted me with a pleasing smile. "Kyung! So glad you came when I called, come in!" Asmodeus said as he pulled me inside his room. "Thanks, I heard you calling me, what's up? You need something?" I asked, He nodded happily. "Kyung, do you have any idea what you are wearing tonight for the ball?" He asked, Hmm I hadn't thought too much about it honestly. "Come to think of it, I haven't. Why do you Asmo?" I replied "What! You don't know what you're wearing!" He began, "Good thing I called you! Come one Kyung we are going shopping. You can be my date tonight." "Alright, let me get my wallet and then I will meet you at the bottom of the stairs." I replied, "Don't keep me waiting for to long!" He said as he smiled and winked at me. That made me blush a little bit, his charm ability doesn't work on me but it is so cute the way he does things. I nodded and started to head back to my room.

I finally got to Kyung's room. I knocked twice to be certain she wasn't in there. She wasn't which was good timing for me. I slowly entered her room and began to search if I can find some more insight as to why she has been so distraught. I noticed on her bed she had some of her previous sketches laid face down. She must have been going through them. I made my way to her closet first, she has to have a notebook in there of some sort. I opened her wardrobe and as expected I saw her notebook on the shelf. I went to reach for it. "No, I can't go through something that doesn't belong to me like this." I said out loud, I retracted my hand and decided to close her wardrobe door and search for something else. I noticed it caused a bit of draft when I shut it, To my surprise as I turned around I noticed one of her drawings at my feet. "Hmm? What is this?" I carefully picked it up and turned it over to see. I was taken aback for a moment. It was a drawing of Kyung and I dancing. "So this is what has been bothering her? She has a crush on me and feels I am not reciprocating. I do not remember any signs that she has shown this, but still for her to be this distraught over me is odd, even if it places a heavy stroke on my ego. I must find a way to talk to her about this, she cannot go on in this state much longer." I said to myself, I tucked the drawing in my coat pocket and quickly exited her room. Now I know I had to dance with her tonight at the ball.

Soon I got back to my room, I left my wallet on my desk and quickly picked it up to meet up with Asmo. As I was walking down the stairs my D.D.D suddenly went off. It was Diavolo. What did he want? "Hey Kyung are you free right now?" He text, "I am going shopping with Asmo for the ball tonight why?" I replied, "When you come back will you come by my office so I can talk with you?" He replied, I sent an ok sticker and tucked my phone back in my pocket. "Alright Kyung! Let's go, you are going to look so amazing! I am totally going to get colors that match whatever you pick." Asmodeus said happily. He grabbed my hand and we made our way into downtown. It didn't take to long before we got to downtown, Asmo was such a good company to have. Even though he keeps trying to touch my breast and butt, but it's flattering, since well, you know. "Kyung dear?" He began, "Yes Asmo?" I replied, "Are you ok? Normally you always come to my room when I am doing my facials, and I haven't seen you in a few months, and your skin seems like it's lost some of its luster. What's going on sweetie?" He said, ohh Asmo, he reminded me of every girl's perfect girlfriend they dream of having. I wanted to tell Asmo a lot of things, but I know he is all for gossip, so I can't,

At least can't give him any deep detail. "Asmo, I wish….. that I could disappear, that I would go to sleep and never wake up." I began, He had a shocked look on his face, "Kyung! Why are you saying such things like that? What do you mean by that?" He replied, I shook my head, "Exactly what I mean Asmodeus. I am sorry I haven't been downstairs often, or even talked with you guys, lately my life has felt like a deep dark abyss, that is swallowing me, and everytime I try to escape it sucks me back in. So I wish that abyss would just submerge itself around me and drown me so I don't wake up and feel it anymore." I replied, "Kyung….." He began, I looked at his face to see he had tears in his eyes. I didn't mean to make him upset. Damnit, Suddenly he pulled me close for a tight hug. "Kyung, we just got you back in our lives. Whatever you are going through, whatever you are feeling….please don't leave us again. I didn't make this pact with you to infuriate Lucifer. I made this pact because….I love you….I love you more than anyone else, and more than any of my brothers could. I am here to give you my strength when you feel you can't help yourself." Asmodeus said, he hugged me tighter. For some reason this felt really comforting. I actually witnessed a moment where Asmo put his Lust for me aside. I couldn't help but hug him back. I didn't want to let go. "Oh, dammit...I got tears on your outfit I am sorry." Asmodeus said, as he wiped them away from his eyes. "It's ok Asmo, I don't mind if they are yours." I replied, I kissed his cheek, Asmo was sweet in his own way. Regardless of sex being his favorite thing, well it's mine to, but not the point.

He had the biggest smile on his face. He was so adorable. "Ok! No more sadness, we have to find your perfect dress, because my date has to look the hottest out of everyone! And of course with me by your side complimenting you everyone is going to be sooo envious!" Asmodeus said, as he grabbed some more dresses and handed them to me to try on. I felt like was in the boutique forever, the ball would be starting soon, but I finally found my perfect dress. It was gorgeous, the bottom of the dress was covered in gemstones, it had each brothers color in it, so that was really a big deal for me, and it was like a chiffon type dress, and it had a small train on the back of it, which will look amazing when I make my entrance, the neckline had a good cut to where you can see a good amount of my busty cleavage. Then I searched for accessories, and I found this gorgeous tiara to wear. I liked it because it was Lucifer's colors. I decided to get that, and then I found a pair of gemstone heels that also had all the brothers colors in it. I was going to look amazing. Wow in spite of my depression I was really excited for this. "I found my stuff Asmo?" I said, "Ooh what did you pick! To make sure I match accordingly." He replied, "Oh no this is a surprise, its multicolored so you can where whatever you want to it has all of you guys colors in it." I replied, "Ugh, no fair….fine I got my stuff too come on! We have to do your makeup and the ball will be starting soon." He finished, Asmo held out his hand, and I took it without hesitation and we made our way back to the house.

Finally I got back home. I knew I had to be getting ready soon, the ball was going to start before I knew it. Lord Diavolo needed to see me first then after that I should be able to start getting myself around. I haven't been to one of these things since high school. I told Asmo I would be back after I was done talking with Diavolo. I sat my stuff in my room and made my way to his office. When I got there he was waiting for me. I took a deep sigh, what could he possibly want now? I see him literally all day everyday for most of the day after class, to train with him to control and hone my powers I recently discovered I had. I swallowed hard and pushed open his door. "Hey Diavolo. You wanted to see me?" I began, "Mei, I'm glad you could make it, please do have a seat." He replied, "So I am assuming your a little anxious as to why I called you here right? When we see each other fairly regularly." He began, I nodded in understanding. That was obvious of course I am anxious. "Nothing in particular for my reason in calling you here. I just wanted to see how you were adjusting to everything, controlling your abilities, the feel of your body, and any other changes etc. Are there any issues or complications arising that needs to be addressed?" He continued, In my heart I knew what it was I really wanted to ask her, but what Lucifer told me contrasted with how she acted around me. If I was going to bring up the subject it would have to be delicately otherwise she won't open up at all. Ugh….Diavolo why do you play these games with me. I know damn well this isn't what you really want to ask me. I leaned back into the chair and thought for a few minutes. I didn't recall anything I was having trouble with other then my continuous despair and pure sadness. "Hmm, currently I am not having any issues. My powers are becoming easier everyday I use them. To be honest Lord Diavolo I am enjoying being able to use and have them and continuously working to perfect them." I began, I leaned forward and placed my hand on my chin. "But that isn't what you really want to ask me is it Diavolo? What you want to ask me is something different I can tell. What exactly are you planning here?" I finished, Typical Kyung, she is beautiful and brilliant.

"Planning? Why I'm not planning anything. I am only concerned about your wellbeing is all." Diavolo began, "Have you been eating enough? You look paler than usual?" I scoffed, you are really going to ask me this right now? I thought. "What's the point of eating Diavolo? Or even breathing for that matter." I replied, He has no idea the hell I am facing and still continue to face. "Kyung….I'm worried about you. This isn't a healthy way of thinking." Diavolo replied, I laughed. He has the nerve to tell me what is a healthy way of thinking and what isn't? Diavolo is the most powerful demon in the Devildom, he probably has no idea what it is like to be truly and deeply in love. How could he? Being the next king of hell surely there is no room for a love life. "Lord Diavolo have you ever been in love? Do you have any idea the sensation you get from it? Being the most powerful demon I imagine not." I continued

I sighed and sat back, looking to the many books on my shelf before meeting her eyes. "Yes Kyung...I know what it's like to be in love. You see a very...very long time ago I loved someone very much. I would go out of my way to glimpse even her silhouette. But you see a relationship with her was...impossible. she would never have stayed with me and my father began to train me up to be the next king so I put all notions of love aside and focused on my duty to my nation. I leaned closer to her, feeling my own vulnerability at the moment when I told her what was on my mind

"When someone is in love, I think they take on a whole new magic. The power to overcome, to strive to thrive! To love someone is much more than a pretty face and a nice conversation. I believe...I know that when two people who meet each other and have that wonderful sacred connection, that it should never be ignored, and never questioned. No matter who you are, that is one of the reasons I wanted this program so badly because I believe you can find love anywhere no matter where you came from, and I was right."

My heart sank. Wow all mighty king was in love? Did not see that coming. My heart felt like it was hurting. For some reason why did those things Lord Diavolo was saying give me anxiety. He is the king I don't expect to see any other side than authority. Without noticing I felt tears down my cheeks, I didn't know I was crying until my tears hit my sketch journal. "How do you overcome something like this Diavolo? How can I spend day in and day out knowing the man across the table has no idea about me anymore! He torments me, his dark eyes watching me, and his cool voice talking to me. Everything I do doesn't work anymore having him fall in love with me again has become hell. Nothing I do works, he doesn't even know that I exist. My heart cannot take this. My mind cannot take this, not even my soul. If demons even have souls. It feels as if he has a rope around my neck and he is tugging on it vigorously, like it's amusing to him to see me cry." I replied, Suddenly my tears started flowing faster. Damnit Diavolo why did you have to get me started again.

I rose from my seat and knelt beside her taking her face into my hands and wiping her tears. This poor girl has had it hard, maybe I shouldn't have done this. "Kyung Mei...I have never known you to be a quitter under any circumstances. You are a strong, beautiful and talented girl with so much ahead of you. So do not give in now; I believe that love does conquer all and we have done this out of love. You just have to hold out a little longer than expected, but I know in my heart that everyone will get their happy ending, we just have to be patient. Do you understand Mei? Can you be patient for me for just a while longer?" He asked me, Lord Diavolo's touch was giving me anxiety. I don't know why my heart was pounding so fast. The king of hell called me beautiful and has my face in his hands. I had to be blushing. I can't breathe. I am so hot right now. Don't come any closer to me Diavolo I will feel like you want to kiss me! I hope he can't tell how freaked out I am. "No...I can't, I want to but it's so hard, why did I have to pick him?" I continued "I could have picked anyone of his brothers, or even you for that matter, and I didn't I picked, the all mighty, masochist and sadistic first born Lucifer"

I threw my arms around him, I wasn't sure if this was appropriate. But I didn't care at this moment. Lord Diavolo is like the teacher I have always wanted to hook up with. I should have done that first before I fell in love. "Forgive me, Lord Diavolo, I just really want to hug you." I continued, I was a little taken aback but put my arms around her. My heart hurt for her, but I knew Lucifer cared for her still even now he will want to find out what is wrong with her. But she couldn't destroy herself in the meantime.

"Kyung...please take my word for it. The love you have, that passion you feel is not in vain. We just have to keep our secret until the time comes. Please kyung... do it for me..." He pleaded, I couldn't find words to say, I just nodded as I buried my face in his back, a shame you lost your lover Diavolo she would have been so lucky. I felt I should let go but it was putting my destroyed heart at ease. "It's a shame you couldn't be with your lover, she would have been very lucky to have you. I'm sorry for being affectionate like this to you, your embrace was the most comfort I have felt in these past few months." I replied

"Well I am happy you have had some sort of comfort. And I do think of her from time to time but what is important now are the people under my care. If you ever feel like giving up again please come to me. Okay?" Diavolo replied, I managed to crack a small smile. Surprisingly he made me feel a slight bit more hopeful. I released my grip on him, I probably soaked his entire back with my tears. Gross...sorry Diavolo, He really is a great leader he is gonna be such a good king. I smiled sweetly at Lord Diavolo, I kissed his cheek lightly as a way to say thanks, probably wasn't the best thing, but whatever. I owed it to him. Especially for doing so much for me. "Thanks Diavolo." I began, " I got up from the chair and began to walk towards his office door. "You know for what it's worth you're going to be a Great King." I continued, I made my way out of his office and started down the hallway. Tonight was going to be a big night.

I sat watching the door after she left, a glimmer of hope in my heart."They will come together..." I looked out the window and pulled out my pocket watch to open it. Inside a picture of Lilith from long ago, before she met her human love. I knew from the beginning she would never come to me, she was too pure. When she laid dying and Lucifer begged me to save her I couldn't refuse even if he hadn't. But I couldn't let anyone know of the love I had for an angel. I changed a person once so they could have a life full of love and here I am doing it again. I shut the locket with a snap. "They will come together, they have to." Diavolo said to himself. Without realizing Kyung didn't notice that Beelzebub had been listening to it the entire time.

(Beels P.O.V)

Ugh...I am so hungry, again and I just ate. "Tonight is the ball...I wonder if there will be snacks! Mmm maybe those poison apples that Lucifer likes to keep in the study. I wonder where Kyung is, I haven't seen her in awhile, I hope she is eating." I made my way down the hallway, and I heard people talking. "Hmm?" I said out loud, "That's Lord Diavolo's office, but why is Kyung in there?" I knew I shouldn't, but it was opened just enough so I could make out what they are saying. It sounded like Kyung was yelling. "Do you have any idea how hard it is? Knowing day in and day out that the man across from the table has no idea about you and won't even give you the time of day?" She said, Uh-Oh she sounded really upset, who was she talking about? I decided to Listen in further, "Dear Kyung, I warned you from the beginning it was going to be very tough, and you told me you could handle it. We can't go back on our secret now, it's too late." Diavolo said, "Too late for what?" I wondered, "Do you enjoy tormenting me Diavolo? Do you enjoy making me cry and spend long nights alone?" She continued, Suddenly I felt my stomach growl again "Shhh keep quiet stomach I am trying to listen." I said softly. "Mei, I understand and believe me I do. This isn't a healthy way to live, please don't destroy yourself because of this." Diavolo replied, I really had no idea what they were talking about, but I noticed Lord Diavolo had got up and went over to Kyung, and hugged her, then he lifted her chin up and wiped her tears from her eyes. "What? Uh-Oh, Is Kyung in a relationship with Lord Diavolo? Is that why we haven't seen her?" I thought to myself, I couldn't help but freak out, I couldn't believe what I was witnessing, I watched and listened a little bit more. "Please believe in me when I tell you our love will prevail, just wait a little longer ok?" Diavolo said, Finally they were done talking, I saw Kyung pull away from Diavolo and give him a kiss on the cheek. "For what it's worth you are going to be a great king." She said, I noticed she was coming this way. "Uh-Oh! Gotta hide, I don't want her to know I was eavesdropping." I thought, quickly I ran to the nearest statue and hid behind it. I can't believe what I just witnessed. Kyung and Lord Diavolo? Suddenly I didn't feel hungry anymore. "I gotta tell someone, but who! Lucifer will freak out, since him and Diavolo are best friends. Hmm think Beel, think." I said to myself. "Let me text Belphie he will know what to do." I pulled out my D.D.D and text Belphie, I first sent a screaming sticker repeatedly. "Why are you spamming me Beel?" He replied, "Belphie...where are you? We have a big problem and I don't know what to do!" I replied, "Hmm? What do you mean?" He asked? "No time! Where are you?" I asked, "The planetarium, come quickly so you can tell me what's going on." He said, I sent the ok sticker and made my way to the planetarium, Man this was so weird. It made me feel really sad too.

Normal P.O.V

I stood outside the planetarium waiting for Beel,he said it was urgent and in Beels case I figured mammon spent the grocery money again. He ran my way like a man on a mission with real concern on his face. "Well that's odd" I muttered "Belphie! Major problem, we have a major problem!" I screamed and I didn't realize how fast I was moving. I ran into him causing us to fall on the ground. " oof!! Beel, if you are going to run around like a lunatic you should at least watch where you're going!" Belphegor said, The look in his eyes told me something was very wrong. "H-hey...what's the matter?" He questioned.

I shook my head in dismay. I was afraid to answer his question, but I had to tell someone. "Belphie, I just saw Kyung talking with Lord Diavolo..." I began. "I...I think they are in a relationship together, we haven't seen her in months, and when we do see her she doesn't look like her normal self." I continued Oh hell no...I tried to talk to Kyung and she told me her world was crumbling around her. And it was all over Lord Diavolo?! I suppose I wasn't good enough for her for more reasons than I thought. Why have a sloth when you could have a prince right? "You saw this with your own eyes right? Belphegor asked,

I nodded. "I did, Belphie...why does the thought of that make me sad? I wish I didn't see that with my own eyes." I replied That bastard, so he thinks he can make us abide by rules and bend them to his own will? What kind of next king is that? Diavolo tried to come off as this great and noble leader but in actuality he was a hypocrite making others bow while he has his cake and eats it too. How long has this gone on?! Fuck this and fuck him! Diavolo was nothing more than a fraud, making Kyung cry so much and manipulating her into loving him so blindly. And what's worse Beel saw his treachery. That's low even for a demon. Ha, I wonder if his lap dog knows what he's doing...didn't he seem to like her too? I wonder what look he will have on his face when his master is nothing but a liar and a fraud.That would break him to pieces.

"Beel I know it all seems terrible and I wish you of all people didn't see that...I wonder what Lucifer would think if he found out his master is a big phoney?" Belphegor continued, "What! Belphie no! You cannot let Lucifer know, he will be really mad, I think he liked Kyung too." I began, "We just got our family back together, I know we aren't close like we use to be when we were angels, but I don't want us to split up again." I continued. "I just got my brothers back and I don't want Kyung to leave us again. If you care about her you won't tell Lucifer." I finished

Beel...sweet dear innocent naive Beel. Of course I care for her. It is why I have to make her see the error of her ways. Diavolo doesn't need to be king, but until he can be overthrown I believe a little reputation burning is in order. By the time I am done with him he will be reduced to ash, and Kyung will see that I was for her all along. You see Beel, I am trying to keep us together; diavolo wants to tear us apart not me. But you will see, they all will see; and Kyung will be in my arms again. "Hmph, well Beel if it means that much to you I wont tell Lucifer. It doesn't make the situation right though." Belphegor replied, I smiled happily. I really hoped Belphie wouldn't say anything. Kyung has been through a lot. I want us to be supportive of her and not make it worse. "Thank you Belphie, I am glad you will keep quiet. I really don't want Kyung to hurt anymore. What does she seen in Lord Diavolo anyway?" I said,

She probably sees power, money, and glory...no...my Kyung isn't like that. He must have manipulated her, gave her an ultimatum he does have authority. Would make sense if she has been so depressed, he could well be forcing herself on her! Diavolo you deserve worse than death. Your reputation will be ground to the bare bone and I will bleach it dry and turn it to powder. You will be nothing when I am done with you. You will beg for death before I'm more than halfway finished. I swear to it. I could feel a cold smile tug at my mouth as I imagined him begging for mercy wearing rags and in hiding as the mob tries to break in and take him. Revenge will be almost as sweet as my Kyungs lips...Ah Kyung ... Every time I think of you I get excited and want to blush. "Well you know, Diavolo is a nice guy. He is also supportive, maybe she grew attracted to that. And maybe she likes dad jokes." Belphegor replied,

"Hmm, he probably makes her all her favorite snacks. I swear she would have picked someone like Lucifer or you Belphie." I replied, I was really wondering what she liked about him. The more I think about it the sadder it makes me. The ball is tonight we should be getting ready soon.

Lucifer? That uptight ass kissing traitor? There is no way she would love the likes of him, and even if she had she was more delusional than I thought. Even still...if Lucifer knew nothing of this treachery he would fight on our side the seven of us together could defeat diavolo and even his deadbeat of a father. Then I would deal with Lucifer accordingly. But if it is on diavolos side, I would have to rally the mob much sooner and petition them to go after him alongside us. Whether sooner or later Lucifer will be out of the picture. "Yeah it's so odd, I can't wrap my head around it" Belphegor replied,

"Belphie, let's stop talking about this. I am starting to get depressed. The ball is tonight, we need to get ready. I hope Kyung will be there. I haven't seen her in a few months and when I did it was really short." I said, "Alright beel let's go get ready for the ball!" Belphegor cheered I told him I wouldn't tell Lucifer, but I didn't say anything about the other four. I will find out Lucifer's involvement later, now it was time to spread the flames and watch a prince burn, the thought of it made my mouth want to water, it was such a sweet prize. "Yay! Come on! I hope Kyung likes how I polished my horns, I know she liked how shiny yours were so hopefully she will like mine too!" I said happily "Ha! I know she'll love them!" We got Back to the house and beel went into the shower, I took this time to speak to someone who would be my most formidable ally satan.


End file.
